


Same sky

by madsinwonderland



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: In between The Joiner King and The Unseen Queen, Motherhood, Other, Pregnancy, Tenel Ka is kinda scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsinwonderland/pseuds/madsinwonderland
Summary: Tenel Ka finds herself sick, she's the only one that knows why, and she's afraid.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Same sky

The Queen Mother was ill, again. She was confined to her bed, her body gripping with nausea. The whole palace was rife with concern. Tenel Ka only allowed a few visitors, everyone else had to remain away. Prince Isolder, and his nieces Taryn and Trista Zel were a few of the only that Tenel Ka had approved. Isolder, Taryn, and Trista were making their way to the Queen Mother’s quarters.

“We have to bring a doctor to her.” Taryn said. “It’s been three weeks of this.”

“She hasn’t approved a doctor’s visit. You can’t just go against her wishes.” Trista snapped.

“Girls please.” Isolder sighed. “We need to give her time.”

They found Tenel Ka in her bed. She was lying down, however she was awake. She was pale, and she looked afraid.

“How are you feeling?” Isolder asked his daughter. She refused to meet his eye. She knew he would be disappointed.

“Could you please get me a drink?” Tenel Ka whispered. He nodded and left the room. Taryn and Trista sat beside the Queen Mother’s bed.

“Your highness, forgive me, but I believe that we should have the doctor pay you a visit.” Taryn said cautiously. She could feel her sisters eyes burning into the side of her head, but she stuck by what she said, she knew it was the right thing to happen.

“There will be no need, I know why I am ill. I’m pregnant.” She said quietly.

The girls were speechless. Normally they found themselves too mature for palace gossip, but the unknown paternity to the next heir to the throne was something that they had to know.

“Who’s the father?” Taryn blurted, Tenel Ka found herself speechless. She didn’t how what to say. The father wasn’t a noble, royalty, or even Hapan. He was a Jedi, close to an enemy of Hapan civility.

“Taryn, you can’t ask a question like that to the Queen Mother.” Trista snapped. Tenel Ka found her cousins being her closest confidants. If she could trust anyone with the dire secret, it was them.

“You mustn’t tell anyone, the life of my child is in grave danger. Do you promise?” Both girls nodded eagerly. Tenel Ka took a deep breath. “Jacen Solo.” She whispered. The girls were silent, mouths hanging open in shock.

“You’re having a child with Jacen Solo?” Taryn gasped. “That’s going to be dangerous.”

“Which is why you mustn’t tell anyone. It will be your duty to protect this child.” Tenel Ka warned.

“With our lives cousin.” Trista nodded. “Are you scared?”

“I’m terrified.” She said quietly, her voice shaking. “I’m going to raise this child alone. It will be far too dangerous for Jacen to be involved.”

“Cousin, he has to know. This is his child. Even if you don’t tell him, he will figure it out. He’s a Jedi. It could be dangerous for the consortium.” Taryn added.

“Perhaps you’re right. Maybe I should. Just not right now.” Tenel Ka sighed.

“We should give you some space.” The twins agreed. They said their goodbyes, and Tenel Ka was alone again. It was different this time. She didn’t feel quite so desolate. She laid her hand on her stomach. There was a child within her. She was nervous, afraid, but also a little excited. She wondered if she would ever have children. Does she really want to bring a child into the dangerous Hapan nobility? It was a little late for that question, her child was going to be there in her arms soon enough.

She wondered what her child would be like. Would she be a young women like Tenel Ka? Doomed to become the Queen Mother? Or would he be strong man like his father Jacen? Would the child have her own red-gold locks? Or would the child share Jacen’s brunette strands?

She wondered what Jacen was up to. Was he thinking about her? Did he think about their night? She looked towards the sky, she hoped that he was looking at the same sky, where ever he was. She knew she couldn't see him, she also knew she couldn’t tell him via the holonet.

She was scared, she was lost, but she wasn’t alone. She had her child. Her child was there. She wouldn't have to do this alone.


End file.
